


The Motherland

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tavros nitram and a few friends go to the beach, meet local surfer gamzee makara, and adorable gamtav ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Bums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idefix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idefix/gifts), [iatethelastofthecorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/gifts).



The car was finally packed, and as Tavros Nitram climbed in the backseat he grinned, excited for the day ahead of him and his small group of friends. Aradia had suggested they go to the beach, and when she learned Tavros hadn't gone since he was about three she insisted they stay for a week or two. Even though he had lived in California all his life Tav had never really found thetime to go, which surprised Aradia quite a bit. "You can't live in California and not go to the beach!" she had exclaimed when he told him, and he didn't really argue when she said in her determined way that they were going. Now, as she started the car and turned up the radio with an excited grin, Tavros was happy he hadn't argued and declined like he had planned to. Maybe it would be fun. Nepeta sat up front, practically bouncing with excitement in the passenger seat while they pulled away, heading down the driveway toward the freeway. Tavros watched the houses pass as they drove, his mind at ease as the world seemed to fly by. He had a good feeling about this, and whether it was him or the optimism of his friends finally getting to him, he was excited to get there.

The drive was a couple hours with the traffic, but nothing too bad when there was such entertaining company. Nepeta started a game of eye spy that lasted a good hour before they put in a mixtape, jamming to 90's indie rock and pop, everyone in the car laughing and singing along enthusiastically. When they finally pulled onto the exit and drove through the sleepy beach town they were all grinning, ready to head out and have some fun. It was early in the summer, their break starting sooner than others so the beach wasn't too packed as they drove around the parking lot, finding a parking space near the middle before grabbing their stuff and heading out. There was a warm breeze as they walked through the sand, kicking up small clouds as they headed for the middle of the beach to set up towels and umbrellas. Liberal amounts of sunscreen were slapped on, and soon they all grinned as they ran through the sand toward the water. Nepeta was the first to reach it, stopping to test the water before slowly walking into the shallow water with a shiver and a grin. Aradia kept running, splashing through the shallow water and dunking under when the water reached her waist, popping up with a grin. Tavros waded through the shallows, getting used to the temperature before submerging completely, popping back up with a shiver and a surprised curse. Shit that was cold.

They all swam together, splashing water at each other and dunking under the waves, wasting hours in the cool water and the breeze that slowly turned cooler. After a while they headed out, soaking wet as they went back up the beach for food. As they sat under the shade of their umbrellas and talked about how great this was, Tavros caught a glimpse of a couple figures, one smaller with dark hair and dark clothing, and another taller figure in colorful trunks with a surfboard under his arm. They headed out to the water, the taller one laying across the board and paddled out into the water before stopping and sitting up, crossing his legs and just sitting alone in the water. The other man was in the shallows, probably calling to the other guy. He wondered what the man was doing out there, why he'd bring a surfboard when the waves were getting lower, but soon his attention was caught by a stray chip hitting the side of his head, and two mischievous grins as he turned toward his friends. They finished eating, sitting under the shade of their umbrellas as their stomachs settled, and Tavros couldn't help but look out at the water toward the lone figure on his board. 


	2. The Wicked Water Battle of Venice Beach

Karkat had said it was a shit day for surfing, but Gamzee couldn't resist bringing his board out, it'd been way too long since he had some practice. He wasn't the best surfer on the beach; hell, he wasn't even GOOD, but there was just something about sitting on that board as the waves rocked, and slowly standing as you let the water push and pull you where it wanted, that was so damn enticing. Not too many waves now, but that was alright. He stopped a good 30 feet from shore, sitting up and crossing his legs in front of him as he let the water do it's thing. He looked up to the bright blue sky, pushing wavy dirty-blonde hair from his face to look for pictures in the cumulus. Or whatever clouds they were, he didn't know. After a while of spacing out he realized Kar was yelling to him, the sound a bit distant. He chuckled, turning the board around and heading back to shore where his best lil bro was waiting, looking a little red.

"You put on lotion, man? Don't want ya turnin into a motherfuckin lobster," he said, grinning as Kar seemed to puff up a bit in annoyance like a cute lil pufferfish. "I've been calling your stupid ass for almost half an hour now! There's no fucking waves you braindead moron! Why the hell would you bring that stupid thing out??" he asked, his voice a bit harsh and scratchy. Must've been screamin for a while. "Shit bro, just wanted to chill out there, ya know? Not like I can even ride this thing," he said with a chuckle, letting the board drop onto the water as he sat down. "Come on man, sit on here with me. We can get our wicked chill on," he said, patting the space in front of him with a grin. Karkat huffed a bit before taking a seat, gripping the sides of the board for dear life. Gamzee chuckled, putting a foot off to the side and kicking off the sand, making Kar hold on tighter. "Chill, bro. Just let the water do it's work," he said, his easy grin never leaving his face. It was a nice day out, warm and breezy, and he looked out at the beach to find a few groups scattered along the shore, kids splashing in the shallows, parents chilling on the sand. He turned back to Kar who seemed to have loosened up a bit, but not by much, squinting toward the beach with a slight scowl. "It's so damn hot. And bright as hell. Why didn't I grab my sunglasses, jesus," he muttered, huffing out another breathe before climbing off the board and standing in the shallows. "Come on, assmunch, dunk your head under so you don't get heatstroke. Jesus, did your hair actually get lighter? You realize that just because you live at the beach does not mean you have to be out here every fucking day, right?" The taller of the two chuckles before grabbing the sides of the board, rocking back and forth a bit to build up some momentum before flipping it over and plunging headfirst into the cool water. He let go of the board, floating down near the sand before standing up, the water going to his waist. They both head toward the beach, Gamzee pulling the strap from his board off his ankle before plopping down to sit in the shallows with Kar, the water lapping at their backs as they both chilled.

After an intense water splashing fight breaks out (Gamzee comes out of the battle victorious, chucking Kar over his shoulder before dunking him under with a grin), they both float around lazily, Kar on the board and Gam on his back. The splash of waves and the distant voices of other beach goers is their soundtrack, and Gamzee would probably fall asleep right there if he weren't currently treading water. His head pops up when he hears splashing closer than before, spotting three kids about his age, a boy and two girls. They look like they're havin a wicked time, and Gam can't help but notice what a fine figure the guy has. He's then splashed in the face by Kar, blinking the salt water from his eyes with a grin as he says something about how rude staring is, and the splash battle continues. There are no survivors.


	3. Meeting of the Minds

After a good twenty minutes the three head back to the water, Nepeta staying close to shore to start construction on what she calls 'the purrfect sandcastle!!' while Tavros and Aradia swim. After trying to hold a handstand underwater and failing miserably Aradia splashes Tav, smirking as she looks from him to something behind them. "Tavros! Surfer dude was totally checking you out!" she whispers, and the boy's eyes widen as he whips around to look, saying "What!? Where?" as she splashes him again. He turns back around and she giggles, before speaking up. "The one with the wavy dark blonde hair. But don't look right away! Just glance over so he doesn't see you," she says quickly, and he nods before slowly turning his head toward the sound of splashing behind them. It's the two guys from before, the surfer and his friend, and they seem to be having a very intense water war, the shorter one yelling profanities as the other grins, holding his arms up to block the onslaught as he shakes with laughter. He's pretty tall, with lean muscle and tan skin, his hair a mass of dirty blonde curls and waves, a few strands tied into small braids with purple beads holding them together. Tavros can't help but stare, he's gorgeous, until Aradia starts giggling again before singing. "Tavros and surfer boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Tav splashes her, whispering loudly for her to shut up as she cackles, splashing back. They both go back to swimming, Aradia occasionally throwing Tav a smirk or an eyebrow wiggle that makes his cheeks burn.

After another hour or two in the water Tavros heads for shore, finding Nepeta behind a large sandcastle. She's started decorating it, a pile of shells and rocks sitting nearby as she finishes smoothing out a wall. "Oh, Tafurros! Wanna help decorate!?" she aks excitedly, and he grins, saying sure as he walked around the structure carefully before sitting next to her and grabbing some shells. They both sit quietly for a bit, pushing colorful rocks and shells into the soft sand before she speaks up in a conspiratorial whisper. "I saw you eyeing the surfer. Are you gonna ask him out?" The boy blushes again, his cheeks getting a bit blotchy from all the blushing they've been doing as he shooshes her. "Oh! You can ask him for surfing lessons!!" she practically shouts, and he whispers a loud "Nepeta!" as he tries to make her stop. She just grins, laughing in her adorable little way and he sighs, grabbing a couple more shells. She continues mentioning him, squealing whenever he looks their way and even waving a couple times, and Tav covers his red face, silently wishing he could sink into the sand.

Aradia helps them both finish the sandcastle, and when their eyebrow wiggles and elbow nudges finally get to be too much Tavros stomps toward the water and dunks himself under, not popping back up for a while. He swims and dives by himself, Aradia and Nepeta staying on the beach. After a while he gets bored, floating on his back and looking up at the sky when he hears something closeby, turning his head to find the edge of a surfboard off to his side. "Hey," a pleasant, slightly deep male voice greets him, and he turns a little more to find the surfer laying on his board, floating on the water. "Uh, hi," Tavros replies, a bit unsure of what to say as he hopes the guy mistakes his blush for sunburn. He floats a little closer and Tav gets a good look at him, his wavy hair fluffy as it dries under the sun, freckles spattered across his cheeks, his shoulders, the bridge of his nose. He gives Tav an easy going grin, resting his chin across folded arms sitting on the board. "I've never seen a brother around here before. You new to the place?" he asks, and Tav's mind goes blank before processing what he said. Shit, he's actually talking to him! Speak, you fool! "Uh, yeah? I mean, I came here when I was like, three, but not since then, so my friends brought me." Wow, okay, not bad, but why did he always have to stutter around his words. Smooth move, Tav. The surfer doesn't seem to mind though, eyebrows rising in surprise. "Shit, really? Why not?" Tavros then proceeds to tell him about going to school, and that their break just started. "Oh, and I'm Tavros, by the way. Tavros Nitram." The surfer grins even wider, pushing up so he's sitting up before reaching a hand out to shake Tav's. "Gamzee Makara. Pleased to meet ya, motherfucker." They then started a long conversation, mainly about school and friends. Gamzee was an art major, hoping to become a teacher. Tavros was looking into literature and biology, not sure if he wanted to write or become a vet. They talked until the sun started going down, watching the colors of the sunset change the sky from orange and pink to a dark inky blue. They headed for shore together, introducing their friends before it was decided they'd stay at Gamzee's. They all sat around the fire pit, roasting hot dogs and telling stories before dispersing, Karkat heading home and Aradia and Nepeta heading inside,  leaving Tavros alone with Gamzee with a few more eyebrow wiggles.

They sat out in a hammock, rocking slowly as they talked, and soon the topic of music came up. When they realized they both had an intense love of rap, they grinned, Gamzee suggesting they lay down some rhymes. He started a beat, beatboxing animatedly while Tav spit lyrics, and they proceeded to have the best rap battle in paradox space history. 


End file.
